


Overheard

by germanjj



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: Timmy witnesses a fight between Armie and Luca.





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot that kept nagging at me. 
> 
> Based on public personas, not the real people. All made up. Don't like don't read. 
> 
> Written today, unbeta'd, english is not my first language

I’ve never seen Armie and Luca fight. Not like this. They butted heads at the end of filming, acting out like all of us head been one way or the other, but this seems different. 

They haven’t seen each other in months, and they had been hugging earlier when we got here, nothing but kind words and love for one another. Now I can see them going toe to toe, clearly fighting, and I’m torn between walking away quietly and the surprisingly strong desire to find out what this is about.

“Look around you!” Luca makes a big gesture, eyes wild. “This is still the same lie, same world, same everything!” He pushes his hands against Armie’s chest, again and again, as if he wants to beat the words right into his heart. “But you are a different man! You have seen a different world! Yet here you are, stuck in the same old, same old! Keeping up appearances, trying to hide who you really are! You were so desperate to get out of it! So get out of it!”

I blush at the words, one hand fumbling to hold on to something and finding the wall to my right. I know I should go. I know this is too personal and something I shouldn’t witness but I'm not able to move.

“Careful, Luca. You’re going to far.” 

I can barely make out Armie’s words, all low and controlled anger, but I see it in his clenched jaw and his clenched fists and how he’s towering over Luca, mouth set to a thin line. He seems even taller like this, stronger, and I wonder if someone who didn’t know him would expect Armie to start getting violent any moment now. 

I know him better than that. Still my heart is thrumming in my throat, and I press against the wall, trying to control my own breathing. I feel my stomach turn violently as I watch them fight but I’m frozen to the spot. 

“You are throwing away my gift! You are breaking my heart!” There’s more pain than anger in Luca’s voice now and I bite down on my lip to keep from going over, from getting in between the people I love and stop them from hurting. 

“I can’t just upend my whole life for...” Armie stops, grinding his teeth and taking a deep breath. 

“For love!” Luca shouts at him. “Of course you can! And you must!”

I feel my palms starting to sweat, a tingling sensation in my fingertips, as if my subconscious is understanding what exactly they’re talking about before I do. 

The anger seems to seep out of Armie. He wipes his face with both hands, his shoulders sagging. “What are you even saying?” he asks, exhaustion clear in his voice. 

Luca steps forward, right into Armie’s space, and grabs him by the shoulders. “I am saying that Timothée is in love with you and you feel the same for him. Don’t throw that away.”


End file.
